Autonomous guidance systems that operate vehicles in an autonomous mode have been proposed. However, many of these systems rely on detectable markers in the roadway so the system can determine where to steer the vehicle. Vision based systems that do not rely on detectable markers but rather rely on image processing to guide the vehicle have also been proposed. However image based systems require critical alignment of the camera in order to reliably determine distance to objects.